romantic date to last (mikuxkaito)
by Natali delatorre
Summary: its been 1 year since miku and kaito have been dating and kaito makes a date with miku to a fancy dinner but will it backfire?


It was like any other day, but this day was the one year anniversary for Miku and Kaito, so he decided to take Miku out to a fancy restaurant that he found out later would cost him a lot of money, but he didn't really mind it that much. When the day started, Miku got up earlier because she was excited about the day with Kaito and his plans. She took a shower and spent three hours in her room trying to pick out which clothes she should wear and kept Kaito's gift in the corner so she could give it to him.

Kaito woke up late and had to rush everything. He was so rushed that he even put his underwear over his pants and didn't notice until his sister pointed it out. He also didn't notice when the tickets for the restaurant had fell under his bed when he was picking out his clothes.

Hours later, he went to pick up miku for their date hoping he had everything right. When he knocked on the door it opened so fast he didn't notice that it had opened. Miku was so excited, it was very clear that she had waited for him by the door. "Are you ready to go, my princess?" he said feeling his pride slowly go away but he didn't mind. Miku nearly jumped into his arms, showing that it was a yes.

They both walked to the car. Kaito opened the door for Miku and she got in, almost hitting her head on the way in, but Kaito pretended not to notice. He went on the other side and slid into the car and turned it on, listening to the roar of the engine coming to life. They rode along not saying anything to each other, making it seem a little awkward. Usually, they would be talking a lot, but this time the mood in the car that day felt different. When they got there, there was a line that lead all the way out the door and it went all the way around the wall of the building.

Miku and Kaito just got in line and didn't care about the wait, as long as they were going to be together. Much later, they got in front of the line and the hostess asked for their tickets. Kaito began to search himself for the tickets, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Ah shit," Kaito sighed when he realized he didn't have the tickets. As they walked to the car, Kaito felt bad that they couldn't go into the restaurant they wanted to go to.

Miku then noticed lights out of her corner of her eyes and turned to see an amusement park in full swing, "Kaito, look! Can we go there instead?!" She asked him while pointing at the amusement park and all its bright lights. Kaito turned towards the fair and was shocked he didn't notice it earlier. He smiled and nodded at Miku's request.

They got in the car and drove off to the park, the tension between them had gone away and they started talking normally again. They laughed and talked until Kaito finally parked the car. They got out and started to walk to the bright lights and loud roar of people while holding hands and grinning at each other. They started off with buying the tickets which were cheaper for couples. This deal made Kaito happy since he didn't have to give a leg and an arm for the dinner.

They had a great time and Miku even won Kaito a stuffed animal since she won a shooting game instead of Kaito. After a few hours, they decided to go and get something to eat at a fast food joint. When they were there, they came up with an idea and decided to throw french fries at people when they weren't looking and counted up how many times they hit someone. They both got tired and called it even and laughed until they couldn't breathe.

Around 1 am they snuck into a movie and was past their curfew but they didn't care since they were pretty much adults. After the movie, they went to Kaito's house since they were so tired and wanted to make just one trip. Since kaito was only living with his sister now they didn't have to worry about sneaking in. Once they got in they were giggling and not trying to make noise to wake up his sister.

Kaito offered Miku his room and he would sleep on the couch, Miku couldn't even complain because she was out like a light once her head hit the pillow. Kaito smiled to himself and picked her up and put her under the covers and kissed her forehead. Then he went into the living room and sat on the couch while replaying the day in his head. he then laid down and slowly went to sleep.

Kaito was awoken in the morning with the smell of food. His eyes pried open and looked over to the living room, where he saw his sister and Miku cooking and talking together. He sat up and yawned, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Miku turned to him and yelled "Good morning!" Kaito said good morning back to both of them. He stood up and got the table ready for breakfast.

Once the food was ready, they were all eating together making small talk and laughing at jokes. After they ate, Kaito had to bring Miku home so they cleaned up and left. When they got there, Miku's brother was outside and he didn't look happy. He brother was always trying to split them up and hated Kaito. Everything Kaito did he had something to say about it. Just when Miku got out of the car and kissed Kaito goodbye, her brother started to lecture her and why she shouldn't be with him, she just rolled her eyes and walked into the house smiling.


End file.
